


Waiting

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lee Jeno, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Doyoung was never one hundred percent sure how his relationships would work out, always left it to fate, but as he suspected, his relationship with Jeno was nothing like his previous.It was slow, contained and Doyoung for once was asked to wait.Maybe that is what made it worth it?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Hahahahaha Two in one day? Wild! I know.
> 
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! English isn't my first language and I proof read myself.  
> 2\. This has been sitting in my notes for a minute and I had the JohnMark planned to post, but bc I was busy (And I only have today -Sunday- off work) I forgot it was Doie's birthday x.x , So I dust this bad boy off, edited and here we are!! I'm so sorry ;-; I'm so tired!  
> 3\. My Alpha Doyoung agenda *-*  
> 4\. DoJen <3  
> 5\. For A, AJ and a special someone who I haven't heard from in a bit :( Love you lots!!
> 
> Anyway~  
> ENJOY!! .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

Doyoung would say that Jeno's shyness is the cutest aspect of him. His beauty is unmatched of course. Skin smooth and creamy, scent soft and sweet, a smile that makes nearly all bend to his will and yet the omega never takes advantage of it. His kindness is pure, but it's his shyness that Doyoung has grown to cherish.

Doyoung was never one hundred percent sure how his relationships would work out, always left it to fate, but as he suspected, his relationship with Jeno was nothing like his previous.

It was slow, contained and Doyoung for once was asked to wait. This somehow did not bother him as he thought it would. He was in no rush, but he had never given it any thought until Jeno had shyly wrapped his arms around himself with the words, "I don't think I am ready yet, hyung."

Maybe that is what made it worth it?

\-----

Jeno's soft moans fall into the room as Doyoung rubs his nose in his neck, kisses behind his ear. The omega keens at the deep thrust of his hips, flushes his ass back and Doyoung growls lowly, lifts his thigh and runs his hand over the smooth skin. Jeno whines, grabs onto the sheets and buries his face in the pillows, but Doyoung hums into his hair, forces his other hand under the omega's side and pulls Jeno to his chest.

"Don't hide," he whispers, kisses Jeno's ear and kneads his suspended thigh, "You're so pretty like this."

Jeno's flush runs deeper, seeps into his chest and he whines again, presses his back closer to Doyoung's chest. "You like that?" the alpha growls and Jeno whimpers now, turns his face away. Doyoung's lips curl into a smile before he lightly sucks a new hickie into the fair skin. "So cute."

Jeno doesn't try to turn onto his stomach anymore, stays on his side for Doyoung to fuck into him with deep thrusts that have him shaking, crying.

"Doy-" he breathes before it is interrupted by a moan, "I-"

Doyoung only growls low as a reply, too focused on burying himself in Jeno's soft insides. "Close- clos-" Jeno slurs and his jaw shakes, falls slack as his eyes trail over the room. Doyoung's vague reply to his words comes in the form of his lips. They plant on to his jaw as he growls, down the line of his neck before he licks and kisses at the claim mark there, whines so his knot can slowly start slipping in.

\-----

He doesn't know when it actually happened. Had let it set in as the norm, the omega slowly inserting himself in Doyoung's life. He had resigned to enjoying Jeno's presence most of all and found that when the man would take a step, it would surprise him, fill him with endearment as the shy omega slowly opened up to him.

Their first kiss was such a memory.

It was nothing special, nothing spontaneous. They had gone for a walk when Doyoung had visited Jeno's dorms. A walk filled with conversation of the usual: Work, his parents, school, Jeno's upcoming exams and his rowdy friends. It was a day as any other. Yet, when they were saying their goodbyes in front of the large building, sunset lighting the upper most floors, Jeno lingered.

He lingered for a mere moment as he looked at Doyoung. "I'll text you when I get home," he had said as routine, only realized a second later when the omega stepped forward into his space.

Another step... and soft lips were pressed to his. Only for a moment… before he pulled away, cheeks coloring and face turning down.

"Sorry," Jeno mumbled and he looked up through his lashes, "I finally gathered up the courage to do it."

Doyoung stood in silence as the blushing omega backed away, a soft mumble of, "I'll wait for your text," before he slipped into the building.

\-----

There is a laugh, low and musical before a tongue laves over the shell of his ear. He shudders, moans at the large shaft inside him. It throbs, presses heavy within him and another chuckle comes when he pushes out more slick. It beads past his rim in thick drops, should come out slower, but he's so wet, has been for some time now. It's becoming excruciating.

He whimpers as lips brush his skin, run down the flesh and suck hickies into it. More hickies, more bruises. He wonders what he looks like now. The lips trail to his jaw, suck and Jeno tenses as the alpha nibbles at it.

His scent is heavy in the air, seems impatient, yet he's let so much time pass, he's let Jeno adjust to the point the omega has to bite his lip not to move.

He's shy, wants so bad to know what it would feel like if that heavy cock in him would shift. He whimpers at the thought, at the breath on his neck, the tongue that has started to lick up his sweat.

"You smell nice," the alpha purrs and he presses his nose into his neck hard, plays with his scent gland between his perfect teeth before repeating with emphasis, _"You smell so nice."_

"Thank you," Jeno whimpers and a smile curls on the alpha's lips again.

"So cute."

If Jeno could blush anymore he would. "Hyung," he whines, "I'm ready Doyoung-hyung."

He regrets his words immediately, turns his face to the side when Doyoung comes up and smiles down at him.

"Are you?"

Jeno bites his lip again and his thighs quiver when the alpha runs a hand up the back of it, trails his digits over the smooth skin.

Doyoung gently grabs Jeno by his chin and guides his face up again. "Are you?" he whispers, but it's lower than usual and Jeno takes a sharp breath when the alpha's tongue darts between his lips, his eyes dark and heavy on the omega.

Jeno clenches, stomach constricting and Doyoung growls.

Jeno gasps when his lips are captured, gasps when Doyoung surges forward. He moans into it immediately, pleasure shooting up his spine when the cock in him shifts. Doyoung licks into his mouth with a need so feral Jeno frantically makes to hold onto him.

Then he gasps again, but this time it breaks into a moan that drips passed his lips when Doyoung pulls out and thrusts back in until his pelvis is flush against Jeno's ass. He groans as Jeno shakes, nods with furrowed brows and Jeno registers a soft growl of, "Baby," before he pulls out again to repeat the action.

Jeno moans out, back arching and his legs make to clamp shut, press against the alpha's sides, but Doyoung grips them and pushes them up, kneads them as he gives a rough thrust and _oh._

Jeno sees stars, crumbles in an instant as he cums all over his toned stomach. He shakes and twitches, blinks with his mouth agape and Doyoung purrs, before he pushes himself up and watches himself plunge into the quacking omega. "I've wanted to fuck you for so long now-" his teeth grit as Jeno clenches and the omega's moans that had fallen silent for a moment break out again in a high whine before they echo over the room. It breaks as his eyes grow, as he stares at Doyoung before his head tilts up against the pillow and he arches, grips the sheets as he's fucked.

He thrashes as he moans and Doyoung grins as he comes closer hovers over Jeno with a sense of dominance, claiming.

Jeno pushes himself up a moment, eyes trailing down to see how Doyoung fucks into him repeatedly just for him to fall back again in disbelieve.

"Feel good?" Doyoung pants and Jeno gushes out more slick at the words, head falling to the side as he whines.

_Good? Fuck- Fuck- This is-_

His mouth opens but only a deep moan comes out. He tries to look at Doyoung, but his eyes roll up instead, legs coming up and hooking around the alpha's lithe hips, scrambling before they lock and he grinds up when next Doyoung thrusts.

Doyoung purrs in satisfaction as Jeno continues to grip at the sheets. He runs his nose and lips over Jeno's temple before he licks and kisses it. "You feel even better than I imagined. I'm gonna claim you okay? I promise-" Jeno whines, head tilting back with unfocused eyes. "-I promise baby. I just-"

He doesn't finish the sentence, grips the edge of the mattress and thrusts so hard Jeno rides up the bed. Doyoung plants a hand against the headboard, words finally coming out. "Hold onto me-"

And Jeno does, grips his legs tighter when Doyoung starts thrusting deep and hard, whines his hips with the intention to go deeper and Jeno mewls under him as the bed starts to creek, shift and slam against the wall.

"Oh, fuck," Doyoung growls and it seeps so far from what Jeno has ever heard, sounds feral and ferocious as he loses the composure he always has, he always carries with him.

Jeno watches- _No_ , feels it crumble as Doyoung fucks him so deep, so hard he feel it in his spine, his throat, in his toes as they curl painfully.

They should have done this earlier, he would think... but he can't think as he chokes on his moans, claws at Doyoung's back, gets his mind reduces to a puddle of goo until all he can do is whine and moan the alpha's name.

"Doie- Doyoung- Do- Oh- Oh- _Oh fuck-_ Oh Fuck- _Fuck- fuck-“_ he moans as the alpha growls above him, growls against the birthmark under his eye. It reverberates into his skin and passed his lips when Doyoung crashes his on Jeno’s once more, licks into his mouth like a starved wolf.

Jeno whines on the start of a sob when Doyoung moans against his lips, mouth falling open in blatant ecstasy. Jeno starts crying slowly, slowly as the onslaught of emotions washes over him. He's so happy- So happy, he smiles, cries, but it falls for a moan, falls as his eyes roll up again and a sharp breath accompanied by his body singing and whining up against Doyoung.

The alpha grabs his hips in a vice grip and Jeno moans every time he thrusts in, every time he pulls out, watches Doyoung's cock shine with slick as it comes out to the tip just to plunge into him, split him in two and he loves it, whines out his approval.

This is what he wanted, but couldn't ask. This is what Doyoung has wanted to do for years now but has brushed aside because Jeno, shy and timid wasn't ready for it.

He's done letting Doyoung wait, shakes in delight as he slowly slides his hands over the alpha's wide shoulders.

Doyoung looks up then and Jeno smiles as he shifts, eyes a bit hazy, hair started to stick to his skin. "Beautiful," the alpha growls, comes forward with a deep whine of his hips that has Jeno crying out. Doyoung's hands come up again, cup his face now as he kisses Jeno deeply, lips moving in a frenzy as he thrusts forward.

Jeno keens, wraps his hands around Doyoung and sinks them in his hair, moans into the kiss and cries out again when Doyoung grinds deep inside.

"You look- Like you- feel good-" Jeno forces out between moans and Doyoung's hands wrap around him, grip.

"I do-" he growls, "Fuck," he groans, "I do, baby." He hooks Jeno's leg over his shoulder and kisses the knee, seems so eager, but lost at the same time as he runs his free hand over Jeno’s stomach, side, chest, skin… anywhere.

There is so much he wants to do. He isn't sure how to focus.

"Fuck me more," Jeno whines on breathy moans, "I want you to-" another moan, "Show me- How much- Alpha-" Doyoung growls louder now, fangs on display as he snarls and Jeno tightens his grip on him, kisses him. His lips meet Doyoung's teeth, a bit of the alpha's spit dripping down over his chin. "Alpha-" he moans again. It comes from his whole chest, "I love you."

Doyoung's eyes should waver, should soften as they usually do when Jeno says the words, but now, as they both pant, moan and groan... they don't.

Instead, they harden, become of steel as they pierce Jeno's. His thrusts speed up more and the slamming of the bed on the wall becomes so loud he swears they will get a noise complaint, but he is only focused on Doyoung.

On the way he breathes heavily, pants as he fucks Jeno into the bed with no remorse, on the way his hands grip and knead painfully but desperately, on the way his eyes see only Jeno and he growls in a voice that allows no nay say. "You're mine."

It's not sweet like Jeno imagined. Not as soft and gentle as he expected. Instead his throat forces his voice out until it burns and swallowing hurts a bit. His tongue is heavy as he shifts up continuously. It makes him clench, the force, the brutal way Doyoung uses him and yet... he prefers this over the soft kisses and slow sex he was expecting, prefers seeing his alpha stare hungrily at his clenching hole that keeps pushing out slick as he snaps his hips forward continuously. 

He whines when he feels the swollen knot press against his rim, whines harder when Doyoung starts speeding up again, makes to fuck it inside him.

Jeno tries to relax, breath labored, but he only hisses and clenches harder, arches as he nears once more. He whines, reaches down to hold onto Doyoung's thighs. It doesn't help, makes him moan louder as the alpha relentlessly thrusts against him.

Then it slips in and Jeno jolts, frame tensing before he gurgles a cry of ecstasy as he cums. Doyoung soon follows with a low moan and a stutter of his hips. Jeno blinks bleary, hands retracting a bit and resting on his tummy. He gasps lightly as he feels the throbbing cock in him as he feels it coat his walls as it pulses. He whines, smiles lazily as his eyes trail over the ceiling, runs his hands over his slightly swollen lower tummy. "Feels... full... You filled me up alpha," he whispers in a hoarse voice and his lazy eyes finally come down to the alpha when Doyoung growls in content, hand joining Jeno's.

"So beautiful," he purrs and Jeno replies with a small smile.

Jeno's feet slowly shift over the sheets, curl slowly before releasing. His hands runs over the small scars he has left in the skin of Doyoung's back. His breath is labored, but comes out in short puffs as small _ah's_ fall from his lips. His vision swims as he focuses on the cock within him, the knot swelling against his rim, as he listens to Doyoung's deep growls as he scents over the side of his face. He’s lost track of time… How long has it been now?

"Jeno," the alpha moans and he shifts his head a tad, wants to nod but can't. He whines lowly, sadly, because he wants to hold Doyoung tighter, want to whine up. He's nearing again.

"Oh baby," Doyoung whisper growls and he runs his tongue over the skin of Jeno's neck. The omega takes a breath, excitement coming only in a soft breath.

"Ple-ase-," he slurs, tongue heavy, "Al-alpha-"

Doyoung kisses the skin and nods. "I've got you baby. I promise. Anything you want."

Jeno whines happily, toes twitching. His senses are a jumbled mess, but he tries so hard to focus. This is what he's been waiting for.

He takes a breath when Doyoung groans with a whine of his hips. His knot throbs. He takes another breath as he focuses on each drag, breath becoming shorter.

There is a last breath as Doyoung slips in again, knot locking in place, a last breath as he cums, but nothing comes out of his spent cock. There is a last breath as he sees stars, then white as teeth sink into his flesh and cums fills his insides.

His eyes dilate and he shakes, shudders as Doyoung growls and groans, moans on his neck. His teeth sink deeper and he jolts, grip tightening on Jeno.

The omega feels it run down his spine, all the sensations in a giant cluster of turmoil before it rises again, crashes in his chest. His mouth falls open as it starts to spread into his whole body, senses heightening. Heartbeat...

He feels it... His? No... Doyoung's... rapid, steady... Teeth slip out and a tongue laves over the bruised skin of his neck slowly, it tingles and he finally takes a breath again.

"Jeno?" Doyoung whispers and the omega twitches. He wants to look, he wants to see his alpha... He can feel him. The love, the desire... the concern. "Jeno?"

Jeno's lips curl in a small smile. "Doyoung...," he slurs, "Alpha-," before his eyes slowly fall shut.

He wakes to the serene playing of classical music on Doyoung's turntable and the softness of the sheets. His brows furrow and he becomes aware of the weight against his back, the heartbeat.

"Jeno," the voice comes again and the omega takes a breath as the arms around him tighten. It stutters then as he fully wakes. It overwhelms him and his eyes widen as he takes heavy breaths. He tries to speak but he just gasps in amazement.

"Easy," Doyoung reassures and the sound of his voice washes over Jeno like a tidal wave. "Are you okay?"

Jeno shifts slowly, is aware of the soreness in his body and when he cranes his neck back he's met with Doyoung's concerned eyes.

Jeno takes a breath, chest heaving and he smiles. A bright, breathless smile. "Doyoung." The alpha's eyes waver, affection replacing concern and Jeno's chest soars. "Alpha," he says breathlessly, hands tightening slowly, "I can feel you."

\-----

"Doyoung?"

Doyoung looks up from his book and smiles when he sees Jeno hover in the door to his bedroom. He must have just woken up from his nap, because his hair is still tousled.

"Yes?" he smiles and Jeno slowly walks into the kitchen, places his index finger on the edge of the table and hovers once more. Doyoung admires him in his silence.

"I uhm... I'd like for you to claim me..."

Doyoung stills and his eyes grow in surprise. Jeno blushes. "We've been together for... awhile now and I... really want you to.... and maybe we can also..."

"That can wait-" Doyoung rushes to say. "You don't have to-"

"I know- I know-" Jeno blushes more, "I just don't want to do it on your rut or my heat... because I want to be aware... and would like for you to be too...," he looks down, fiddles with his hands, "You know... so we can always remember... Make it special?"

Doyoung has to suppress a coo as he pulls Jeno into his arms. The omega is bright red. "I didn't want to-"

"Whatever you want baby," Doyoung assures and he kisses his forehead, "Whatever you want."

\-----

Doyoung was never one hundred percent sure how his relationships would work out, always left it to fate, but as he suspected, his relationship with Jeno was nothing like his previous.

It was slow, contained and Doyoung for once was asked to wait.

Maybe that is what made it worth it?

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Doyoungie!! Love you so much! 
> 
> -
> 
> p.s. I am working on a bigger fic, but I hate not posting? Or I miss posting? ... It's probably both.  
> So I just thought I'd post this since I like it.
> 
> Very tired and stressed and need money and a break and FREEDOM, so I write to get my mind off of all that. I hope you are all doing good and looking after yourselves. <3


End file.
